Lil' Prank
by Lee Elven Protector
Summary: So you think Yugi's a little angel, eh?
1. Allies and Can We Say Ticked?

Lil' Prank  
  
((Before I restart my fan-fiction, I would like to apologize and thank my reviewers for their reviews. I felt that I did a terrible job with my story and I wanted to scribble it out and put it through the paper cutter. But, after seeing the 11 reviews, I decided that my story had some potential. I ask for forgiveness for the terrible, illegible job I did. Thank you to all that made this possible. Now ON TO THE INSANITY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm sure as heck that if I did that I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction.net.))  
  
Well, on with the story! Tell me what you think!!!  
  
A timer echoed through the small house attached to the game shop. Yugi groaned, pulling the bed sheets over his head. "It isn't morning yet" he told himself, rolling over towards the clock that emitted the loud noise. "It isn't morning because I'm too sleepy." He opened his eyes and looked at the time. A grin spread across his face. He remembered the reason why he awoke. He got out of bed and got dressed. He quickly combed his hair and then opened his sock drawer. He dug through it until he found the item he needed. His little hand curled around a vial with green liquid. He placed it carefully into his pocket.  
  
He tiptoed through the hall. At three o'clock in the morning, no sane soul was awake to question where he was going. He didn't even worry to tiptoe across grandpa's door. After being as aged as he was, his dear grandfather became not only lazy, but if he fell asleep and no hurricane could wake him up.  
  
Once outside his own home, Yugi brought out a well-squashed piece of toast from his back pocket. He hadn't stopped to eat it, in fact he just continued walking. His destination was a few mile's walk, or a fifteen- minute bus ride that he decided against. Besides, he could save the bus money for something even better, right?  
  
After a long half-mile, he started to think otherwise. His breakfast began to disagree his how his stomach worked, and soon the both of them began to get grouchy and argue over who stays there. Sadly, it ended with Yugi stopping by a nearby trash can and vomiting helplessly on the lid. He shrugged, looking to make sure if anyone had seen him. Fortunately for him, no one was out at this hour. That is, except for Mr.Walms, the nutty little man that lived next to Joey. And Mr.Walms wasn't really paying attention to much right now. Nothing, save the lovely back of his eyelids where rest await his call. You see, they think him nutty for sleeping on the porch outside when he has the largest, most expensive bed in Domino. And that counts for something. His wife would do anything to have him sleep inside, instead of the cold weather that threatened to snatch his life from her at any time.  
  
But enough about Mr.Walms. He is obviously sleeping, and while we talk Yugi has already went another half-mile. Every so often, he would lightly slip his hand against the vile. Just to make sure it was still there. Just to make sure it didn't leak. And just to make sure to make sure.  
  
********  
  
Seto Kaiba had had a rotten night's sleep last night. At two thirty in the morning, he had woken up from a dream including Mokuba and cooking. To some, it would sound like an innocent, peaceful sleep. To Kaiba, Nightmare on Elm Street. After checking his stocks, pulling out some paperwork to fill out and sign, and re-checking over his C++ computer programming software. Finally shutting down his computer, he was moving back towards the bed at 6:54 AM exactly. His eyes stung from looking at the screen at early hours, and his hands ached from typing and signing faster that he should have. He knew he would definitely regret it in the morning.  
  
After tossing and turning for quite a long while, Kaiba came upon a peculiar sight at his window. One very small figure was climbing the fence, and the only thing recognizable was a streak of multicolored hair. He watched him until he disappeared under the window's viewpoint. Then, all he could do was hear. An alarm clock sounded. His own? No, it was too far away and too quiet to be his own. A door opened to the right of his room. Mokuba!  
  
He watched his little brother slowly cross the hallway, twitching at any slight noises that the dark night brought. Once his brother was out of sight, Kaiba turned his eyes back to the window. Yugi was still out there, very obviously waiting for something. But what? 'My brother, you idiot!' a voice sounded at the back of Kaiba's mind. Inwardly, he glared at himself before returning to the real world. Mokuba and Yugi where out on the lawn, conversing about something. Why couldn't they have done that over the phone? Wait! There! A tiny glint in Yugi's right hand was accepted by Mokuba. He pocketed it, and shortly afterwards the two departed. But only when a good half-hour passed, and Mokuba was safely in bed, did Kaiba shut his eyes and carry a dreamless sleep...  
  
The alarm was long past it's beeping point by the time Kaiba awoke. His mind felt rather sluggish, but after realizing that he was late for work...Well, imagine having raw coffee being stuffed into your mouth...  
  
Kaiba had been in the shower for only five minutes, not even questioning the green shampoo that had felt (and smelled) like anything but a cleaning product. And that had been his fault. For inside the shampoo was the same formula Yugi had brought, and the same thing Mokuba had hid under his pillow until 5:15 AM. And that formula was hair dye. This is something that would not go unnoticed, especially since today is Kaiba's big meeting. I would have put it here for you to read had I not wanted this to be PG. But the summary is: Kaiba formed words as colorful as Yugi's hair...  
  
Green-haired and red-faced, Kaiba stomped out of his office with violent thoughts. "I'll get you for this, Yugi..." He ground his fist into a nearby desk, nearly making it's occupant gain an early grave. But once their heart was able to start up again, Kaiba was long gone, down the street towards the Game Shop...  
  
(Author Note: Hmmm...So Yugi really isn't that innocent. Ah well. Please review! And also, ^^ don't forget to vote for the next victim!)  
  
(NEW Author note: This story had been sitting in my folder for ages, so I thought I'd bring it out again. I haven't changed a thing on it. I know it isn't that great, but it needs a second chance. R&R, please!) 


	2. Yami and Bakura Victim Two Combination!

(Author note: Hello again! This is the second chapter of Lil' Prank! I haven't started hating it yet, so I'm guessing it's going to be good for a little while. And since I know a little bit about what I'm going to write, I can go faster! Anyway, Mina-chan requested I have Bakura next. I hope you don't mind if I use Yami Bakura most of the fic! ^^ I imagine it'll be funnier that way. Besides, regular Bakura (I call him Ryou sometimes) would probably just go into a state of depression. Oh, and about Losing Will...A lot of people have been requesting I put it back up. Well, I decided I will. But I'm going to be changing almost half the plot, maybe more. And Noa's going to be way more heartless. Thank you! So, on with the story!)  
  
'Baka hikari. Baka that blasted noise. Baka morning.' Yami Bakura slammed against the alarm clock at full force with a hand he had curled up into a fist. It made a loud noise, sounding slightly the same as before, but a little more sickly. Bakura made a second attempt, picking it up and slamming it onto the desk. It began to go into a shrill whine, as though it where a wounded dog. He growled, sending it across the room. It hit the wall, but once it landed on the floor, it only began to grow louder and even more annoying. He tried stomping on it, but that only hurt himself. Getting desperate, he threw it out the window, the noise going quieter and quieter until...Finally! Bakura sighed, moving back towards the bed. 'You could've just shut it off...' Ryou muttered in his mind. Bakura curled the sheets around himself. "Baka hikari and his demented demon objects..." 'I need to get to school, you know...' Ryou crossed his arms. "That wakes me up at this ungodly hour..." Ryou sighed, muttering to himself as he pulled Bakura to his soul room. Taking control, he stepped onto the floor and yawned. Walking into the kitchen and checking the clock, he knew this was going to be a VERY long day...  
  
********  
  
Yugi putted his wet socks from his reddened feet and put them in front of the fire place to warm up and dry. Not really thinking, he sat down on the couch tiredly. He felt cold and achy all over, and it felt better with a soft surface in front of a blazing fire. But now he thought: who shall be next?  
  
"Yugi?" Yami shook his hikari lightly. "Yugi? Wake up." "Nmmmkkk?" Yugi turned to a position that didn't face Yami, tugging his blanket over his head tiredly. 'But he won't be tired for long' Yami thought, smiling evilly. Yugi screamed as something cold slivered down his neck and into his shirt. He squirmed, trying to get the cold out of his warm sanctuary. After scrambling out of bed, he began to jump up and down, and in the process attempting to tear off his shirt. It ended when a small, half-melted ice cub ended up landing in the fire, putting out a third of the flame by melting. "YAMI!!" Yugi screamed the name in a tone that made Yami flinch slightly. "BY RA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" "Umm...No...I was..." "You where WHAT?" "I...You where asleep..." "AND?!" Yami sighed. Yugi was not a morning person. If only his hikari where a card game...  
  
Yugi stomped on the floor impatiently. While Yami was pondering for a good reason for awakening him, little Yugi had noticed a little white thing drift across the window. Then another, and another. Soon there was a whole fleet of them, pouring down in unison, coating the windowsill with thick whiteness. By the time Yugi was fully mesmerized by the snow outside, Yami had returned to his soul room, thankful that he was able to get away from that. The reason why he woke Yugi up wasn't very good: he was feeling lonely. Which, to Yugi, isn't a reason at all.  
  
It was hard to get around the soul chamber. It was crowded thickly of traps that where hidden very slyly in each room of the maze. Only one room, which changed it's location regularly, was the right room. But Yami, after getting tired of guessing, put a long strip of red paint along the correct door's middle. The door had remained painted since, even if it still moved it's location often. So now, as he walked down the long corridor, he came upon the red paint. Sighing in relief, he opened the door tiredly. But what he saw in the room made him gasp in surprise. There—There...His room! "HI-KA- RIIII!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was having problems of his own. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT BLASTED PHARAOH!!!" he exclaimed through gritting teeth. 'Oh? And how do you propose we do that? Let's just march right up to him and send him to the shadow realm! Oh, wait! We already TRIED that! Looks like you're going to have to concoct another one of your brilliant plans...' There was a long, painful silence that followed that statement. "Shut up, hikari" Bakura muttered at last. He could hear Ryou laughing in satisfaction as he shut off the link. "By Ra, how long has he been this MEAN?" He muttered to himself, sitting down on Ryou's bed.  
  
Blue skin and hair. This was certainly disgraceful for the tomb robber. Especially since he looked like a little pixie, almost. Or, worse, a smirf. Or whatever that little blue human that his hikari's little sister watches on television is called. He swore never to let his hikari eat a cupcake from the pharaoh again. And all that time, he still thought of a plan. A plan that would go against that baka pharaoh. Revenge, oh sweet revenge.  
  
Ryou sat at the center of his soul room, making plans of his own. If Yugi does a prank, he wouldn't do it to just one person. He will do it to a small group. But what can a whole group concoct on just one person? Much.  
  
(Author note: Okay, this chapter wasn't really that great. Perhaps I rushed it a bit. Ah well, I hope you liked it! Please review! ^^ I tend to go faster that way! Five reviews for the last chapter! That has to be a record for me! Thank you so much, everybody!  
  
Mina-chan AMD : (special note) Thank you for reviewing, Mina-Chan. In fact, thank you for everything. You've pulled through even my worst stories and reviewed every one of them, and you tried teaching my html (which I'm still sorry about not improving, by the way), and you even reviewed my friend's story. You've encouraged me to continue, and I dedicate my writing to you. Thank you, Mina-Chan! And, as for Noa and Afevis, I shall be putting a new version of that real soon! ^^ But now, Afevis has more of an attitude, and Noa is far more heartless! And I used Bakura just as you requested! I'm glad you thought it was funny!  
  
Nari-chan SND : I'm glade you laughed! And you don't have to make it long, because I appreciate it anyway! And I have a little homework storm myself. ^^;; I hope you can find a way to shelter your storm, and update some of your stories! I really like them, you know!  
  
SL-1990 : ^^ Thanks for telling me the right spelling of Kaiba! I'll try to remember that for next time I use him! I'm glad you like it so much. But, I'm sorry, I don't know anything about the Super Bowl...  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970 : Really? I saw him in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh. He has green hair naturally, and it looks weird to me o_0;;.  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet : Glad you like my story so much! ^^ I updated!  
  
By the way, don't forget to do victim requests! R&R!) 


End file.
